lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Blood
One of the custom mechanics on Loka is player's dropping blood on death. When a player dies, they will drop redstone dust on the block directly bellow them. The redstone dust can then be collected by any player using a glass bottle. Players can either keep the bottles of blood as a collection of slain foes, or drink the blood. Dropping Blood There are a few circumstances where a player will not drop blood upon death. These are as follows: * They are a member of the same town * Collecting Blood Blood can only be collected by using a glass bottle. To do so simply right click on the redstone dust, while holding an empty glass bottle in hand. Clicking a random piece of redstone that has been placed by a player can't be collected. Blood may only be collected from the ground within a three hours of it dropping before the redstone dust will vanish, so it's important to stay diligent. The length of time that passes before a player collects the blood from the ground will determine the type of blood that is collected inside the bottle. Bottles of blood do not stack in a players inventory, even if the blood is the same type or from the same player. Once the bottle of blood has been consumed, the bottle will return back to it's normal state and can be used again. Drinking Blood Once a bottle has been filled with the a player's blood, the bottle of blood may be drunk by any player. When a player consumes a vile of blood, a random potion effect will be applied to them ranging from invisibility to instant damage 5. The random potion effect is not weighted, which means a player has an equal chance to get any effect. The type of blood does not change this. Types of Blood There are three types of blood that can be collected within a glass bottle. The three types are as follows: Name's Blood When a player collects blood within 30 minutes of it being on the ground, the glass bottle will be filled with a player's named blood. This blood is most pure and is the only type of blood that carries the name of the deceased player. Don't be fooled by the Instant Health when highlight over the blood, as this bottle does not give off Instant Health when drunk but rather a completely random potion effect. Coagulated Blood When a player collects blood between 30 minutes and 2 hours of it being on the ground, the glass bottle will be filled with coagulated blood. This blood is the second most pure and isn't particularly special. Because the blood has been sitting on the ground for a while and is no longer recognisable, the blood will not posses the name of the deceased player. Don't be fooled by the Instant Damage when highlight over the blood, as this bottle does not give off Instant Damage when drunk. Stained Blood When a player collects blood between 2 and 3 hours of it being on the ground, the glass bottle will be filled with stained blood. This blood is the least pure and just like coagulated blood has no special properties or the name of the deceased player. Don't be fooled by the Strength when highlight over the blood, as this bottle does not give off Strength when drunk.